There have been methods disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 and the like as a method of manufacturing an aluminum alloy sheet. The methods disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and the like are methods of manufacturing an aluminum sheet material that include a step of performing the hot rolling of an aluminum alloy sheet material and performing annealing and solution heat treatment without performing substantially intermediate cooling and rapid cooling.